Sidelines
by xXLipstick LullabiesxXx
Summary: She is a sickly girl who failed at everything -except music . He is a rich boy with big dreams that didn't agree with his father's plans , both of them were waiting on the sidelines ; waiting for the right time to shine …P.S.:- I re-wrote chapter 2! R&R!
1. Prolouge  Gemini

oXo S I D E L I N E S oXo

**＼(＾▽＾*)~WELCOME ~(*＾▽＾)／**

**SUMMARY : She was a sickly girl who failed at everything , except music . He was a rich boy with big dreams that didn't agree with his father's plans , both of them were waiting on the sidelines ; waiting for the right time to shine …**

**A/N : - **(*≧▽≦)** Hello ~ I'm Secret Mirage (DUUUH!) I'm kinda new to this I only wrote one story , it kinda sucked **** ⌒(＞。≪) though SOOO~ I deleted it ****＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ YAAAY ! Ahem so this is like a remake ya know ~ Σ(ﾟ∀´(┗┐ヽ(･∀･ )ﾉ *gets kicked* ... I hope you like it (ω＊) **

**Main Pairing : Len X Rin **Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Disclaimer :hurr hurr , I OWNS THE VOCALOIDS~ …. In my dreams of course ;) **

**Vocaloid**** - ©Crypton **

Rin's P.O.V.

I'm in a room full of people

Some were arguing

Some were laughing

Some were oh so busy with their blackberries

But none looked at me , none of them even _glanced_ at me !

I closed my eyes

_'This is supposed to be a family meeting'_

this isn't the time to freak out

It's not like it ever mattered , it's always like this I guess

I started to drown in my own _"private little world"_ as my mom used to call it , I drifted away while staring out the window

I wonder what it would feel like if I went outside

Away from the people I was related to

Out of this Hell

Away from _here _

Out there in the rain

Dancing ... Singing … Fading … Laughing like a crazy maniac , then eventually crying my heart out till I fall asleep on the cold pavement floor

Would anybody care if I did that ?

Or would they just ignore me like they're doing right now ?

Maybe they'll even-

I was interrupted by a poke in my back , I looked at the source of distraction

It was Sharon my not-so-favorite cousin

"Well well , look who we have here ?" She said with a smug look on her face

I frowned , If I ever wanted attention I definitely didn't mean this kind of it , I looked away and continued staring outside the window

"Get out of here " she ordered

"I can't " I replied not bothering to remove my eyes from the window

_but oh how I wish I can .._

She snorted in an unladylike way

She sounded like a pig , well she definitely looked like one – well a pig on a strict diet maybe ?

Sharon is a thin girl, with blonde dyed hair , Hazel brown eyes , tanning machine kissed skin and an annoying personality , She's the type of girl that dates a guy based on his shape , wealth and car , if you're one that has all this features PLEASE dial this number XXX-XXX-XXX , who knows maybe you'll fall in love with her , and she will marry your money and then she will cheat on you with your best friend and then you're gonna kill her , then you'll probably live on the run or maybe you'll get thrown in prison and I'll live a happily ever after .the end.

"Why are you smiling like that ?" said the annoying voice

_That's because I imagined you out of my life_ "I-I- er- I remember-ed something uh –funny " I muttered

Lying : One of the many things that I , Kagamine Rin , have never mastered , in fact I failed every time I tried

Sharon just hmphed and skipped annoyingly to the other side if the room ; which is very very strange of her

Normally she would start a one sided fight ( I ignore her , she just keeps cursing and nagging and bitching out ) eventually somebody will get annoyed and step in , she'd lie and tell them that I cussed her or something then I will get a lecture . YAY !

But that did NOT happen .

THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA~ !

I stopped looking at the window and stood up from my seat to get myself a glass of water.

Unfortunately ; while I was making my way towards the kitchen , as quietly as I could , my uncle bumped into me

Now let me tell you a bit about my uncle . Ahem , he is a masculine man in his thirties , he has black spiky hair , he takes pride in his children and he loves them (and spoils them ) to the core , yet he seems to hate me with all his heart ; why ? I have absolutely no idea , I never did anything wrong to him , oh yeah his name is John (he's my father's brother) , and that is Uncle John to me .

So what do you think happens when somebody hates somebody , and then the other somebody bumps into the somebody that hates him/her ?

They get their ass kicked or 2- They get their ass a lecture

Lucky , lucky me is going to get a bit of both !

He raised his hands to hit me , I gulped , everything seems to happen in slow motion right now , my eyes was starting to tear up , but I fought them back .

I forced my eyes shut , and then I heard a kind ,gentle sweet sweet ~ voice . oh how I loved that voice !

"John ! what the heck are you doing to her ? "

Insert a shocked uncle John here and a sigh of relief from Rin here

Rin : 1 – Uncle John: 0

It was Auntie , Sweet Ann , she has golden blonde hair that had a natural shine , her eyes are in a beautiful shade of Blue , she has ivory smooth skin , and an adorable smile , I wonder how she ended up marrying someone like Uncle John .

For starters their personalities are complete opposites . Auntie Ann is gentle and elegant , Uncle John is rash and bashful , she is beautiful , he is …. No comment , she loves me , he pretends to love me (in front of her only , Of course) , but the only thing they have in common is the fact that they are my _guardians_ .

"Nothing , I was lending little Rinny a hand" he bluffed as he averted his gaze

"Aw , how sweet of you dear ~ !" She said as she tackled him

I got up from the floor and bowed my head in an apology

" I'm sorry I bumped into you !" I said , yet it didn't come out as calm as I wanted

He glared at me , signaling that I should go now

I rushed into my room upstairs and closed the door shut

I took deep breaths …

" I wanna get out of here"

And so I will ,I grabbed a jacket and wore it over my T-shirt , I looked at refection on the human sized mirror that was placed in the corner of the room .

I was wearing black skinny jeans and an over-sized graphic t-shirt with a red hoodie , well I looked kind of decent , I frowned at the sight of my hair , it was messy ; too messy from point of view , I didn't like it that way , so I brushed my hair as fast as I could , took two pins from the drawer and secured my bangs with them , I secured the rest of my hair with a hair band , it's still messy , but still better than before .

I locked the door ; just in case , I don't think my 'guardians' would be happy if they caught me escaping from the window

Next target ; Window !

I opened my window , and stared at the thick tree branch in front of me .

I can do this !

I can do this !

I can do this !

" I always do this " I sighed , then took a deep breath

I grabbed on to the window pane with one hand and used the other to reach for the branch , I lifted my body from the floor . Now the upper part of my body was outside and the lower was halfway there .

I finally succeeded in getting all of my body outside , and I'm now hugging the branch , I sat up . It was still raining , I was soaked with water but It doesn't matter now . I climbed down the tree and ran sneakily and started heading to the park .

* * *

S

I

D

E

L

I

N

E

S

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I was in a room full of people

Some were young

Some were old

Yet all of them are filthy rich , all of them are at the upper part of the food chain

But I am at the very _top_

Every single person in this room is looking at me . Every single person in this room _had_ to look at me , For I am their 'prince' and soon to be king

I am Len , Kagami Len , the one and only heir to the Cyrpton company , the number one company in Japan , that excels in everything that it makes .

To be honest I _despise_ every single person in this room

All of them faked their love and respect towards me

They knew that I hated the position that I am in , but they acted like they didn't

The reason I am here is my father . He has an announcement to make , and he wanted me here , I refused at first , but he told me that I had no say in this ,and that I simply had to .

I don't understand my dad.

And he doesn't understand me.

He's always forcing me to do things I don't want to do . But hey , he's my dad , and that's what dads do I guess .

My dad cleared his throat signaling to everybody that they should shut up

"As you all know , my son Len is the sole heir to this company "

Everybody averted there gaze towards me .

"So , Starting from next week , every single person in this room will be in trusted to train my son to become the best of the best " he gave me a I'm-so-proud-of-you look as he spoke

"Dad-"

He turned away from me , and started to talk to three men at once

"Dad "

He started laughing , I gritted my teeth as he did

"DAD !" I yelled , losing my temper

Suddenly all eyes were on me , I clenched and unclenched my fist , My father finally turned around as calm as ever

"What is it Len ?" He asked

I glared at him , he always likes to pretend that we never talked about this subject before.

"I'm not taking over the company " I said trying to seem composed "We talked about this before"

Several gasps were heard from the room , my father finally returned my glare

"You are"

"I'm not going to !" I opened my mouth to speak but he inturppted me

" Len "

"Why can't you just let Neru do it ? huh ? We all know that she's better at this shit !"

The melodramatic gasps where heard again

" You and I both know that she's more capable of doing so !" I complained

"You know the traditions of this company , the president must be a male , Len " he said ever so calmly

"It's not like she's going to rule a kingdom dad ! It's just a fucking company ! AGH !" I came to regret the words that escaped my mouth , it was my turn to gasp

I looked around everybody was looking at me in disappointment , including my dad , especially my dad

My legs began to move unconsciously towards the double doors , I heard my father yelling after me several times but I couldn't stop , I just couldn't go back now , not after what I have said . I don't regret my words , no , but I just can't bear to look into my father's eyes anymore , they held deep disappointment , betrayal , hurt .. but he should've saw it coming ! I talked to him about it before , I told him about my dreams , about what I wanted to become , but ignored me , acted like I never uttered a word towards him . but now he wouldn't after all , there was at least one hundred person in that room and they all heard me clearly .

I finally stopped I noticed it was raining , I was soaked wet from head to toe , I looked up at the sky , I liked the weather at the moment , it was ….. calming

I looked around the place , I was currently at the park , it was pretty far away from the mansion , there was all types of trees and flowers in many colors , their leaves were dancing along with the rain , there wasn't anybody here , not a single soul , well from what I see .

Then a voice proved me wrong , it was angelic , sweet and soft …

_" please don't ever start to cry, if your ever alone  
listen with your ears and you can hear me calling to you  
even if the rain falls down, and the sun is shining high  
me and you will revolve around this planet as small stars__~"_

Then I realized something , I knew this song ! my mom used to sing it for me , when I was younger , I started looking for the source of the sound .. it was a girl , but who ?

_"__even if your in despair and astray because you're lost  
Close your eyes and I'm sure that you can feel my heartbeat  
even in the morning cold, and past noon is way too slow  
we are connected by the sound that both will know~"_

This song is called Gemini , it's not very popular nowadays , infact it isn't popular at all ! My mom told me that before I was born , she and my dad were in a band along with three others, they never made it though , it was tough back then , music wasn't encouraged , the instruments weren't cheap (they still aren't) but they managed for a couple of years , then the band split up , she never told me anything else .

_"__if small bird go and loses it's way  
while trying to find that its love is deep inside  
it may not live until tomorrow  
because the bird has to loses its strenght, you know?  
come on over here and rest your wings here  
while we look after your tender heart  
so if your finish crying we will sing a song.  
a love song that we could not sing before__~"_

I was getting closer , but the song was at it's end

Don't stop now !

_"__please don't ever start to cry, if your ever alone  
listen with your ears and you can hear me calling to you  
even if the rain falls down, and the sun is shining high  
me and you will revolve around this planet as small stars  
Even if we are far apart, we'll get back togther  
because we create one whole constellation  
Even at the noisy times, or on those lonely nights  
we meet under the night sky, we're fated Gemini~"_

UGH ! just a little more !

_"__Together we are Gemini"_

She stopped !

I arrived

Nobody was there

"Together we are Gemini" I mumbled , a feeling of disappointment filled me , I was gasping for breath , I ran too fast but I still couldn't make it , the rain stopped , I was alone again …

I'm going to find you …. Whoever you are

* * *

**A/N: Soooo~ What do you think ? ne ~ I didn't like the last part though I was in such a rush **.**.. le sigh .. Well Tell me what you think *wink wink* **

**A review a day makes the writter happaaaayyyy ! Lol FAIL (/3)/ **

**Nice Flames and constructive criticism are more than welcomed ! ε-(´・｀) ﾌ TTYL !  
**

**P.P.P.P.P.S:- I'm like hoping for like at least 2 reviews** **(*^▽^*) ... so yeah ... I won't bug you anymore ! ... just like review man !**

**Thank you for reading ! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Main Pairing : Len X Rin **

**Disclaimer : Do I look like an awesome Japanese dude rolling in money ?**

**Vocaloid - ©Crypton **

* * *

A soft knock was heard from the apartment's door. The sound emitting grew louder, the door rattled until footsteps were heard accompanied by loud groans and a series of curses.

A groaning boy opened the door, he ran a hand through his messy teal hair, he was shirtless with only his pajama pants on- that had a leek pattern all over it.

"Dude, what the hell do you-?" he stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened for a second, a shot of surprise and worry washed over his face, then he relaxed, this_ wasn't_ the first time after all.

A blonde haired boy was standing in front of his door smiling anxiously, he was about his age wearing formal clothing, and he was completely soaked from head to toe.

"Ah-Hi Mikuo" The blonde greeted nervously.

Concern was replaced with anger, Mikuo scowled and slammed the door shut.

"H-Hey! Mikuo, Come on dude! This ain't funny!" The blonde banged on the door.

Mikuo made his way to his room but was stopped half-way by his younger sister, she rubbed her eyes.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody" He shrugged "Just some hobo"

The tealette raised an eyebrow at her brother "Why would a hobo come _here_?"

He ignored her and went inside his room. A soft click was heard after he closed the door behind him. She sighed and shook her head then approached the door and peeked into its hole. She gasped and opened the door instantly.

"Len-kun?"

He was still standing there dumbfounded by the previous teal-head's cruel action and then he snapped out of it, relief washed over him, covered him like a warm blanket- which he really needed at the moment.

"Come on in" she took his hand and pulled him inside. Len was welcomed by a harsh manufactured breeze from the air conditioner which caused him to shudder. She apologized and turned it off, then went to turn on the heater instead.

The teal-headed girl left him in the living room and handed him a blanket, he gladly took it and covered himself with it. "thanks Miku" he smiled at her and snuggled in it, enjoying the warmth that he craved. She smiled back then left him again.

The sound from the boiler (and Mikuo's snoring in the background) broke the silence. But he just sat there re-calculating today's-well it's 1 AM so it's technically 'yesterday'- events, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

A couple of minutes have passed and Miku came in with two mugs of hot chocolate in each hand. She gave him a mug and he nodded appreciatively.

"So, um" She started in a low voice "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" concern was obvious in her voice.

He scratched the nape of his neck nervously, his eyes glued to the ground. "Uh- um" He didn't know where to start. He stole a glance at her, she was waiting patiently for him to speak, she caught him staring and she smiled, genuinely. Sometimes he wondered if she and Mikuo were truly related, although they looked the part, personality was another matter.

As if reading his thoughts about her brother, her brows furrowed. "Sorry about Mikuo," She apologized.

"No, it's fine I shouldn't be here this late-" He said but she cut him off

"His girlfriend broke up with him" which was rare; because usually it's the other way around

"I think he liked her this time" she bit her lower lip "He probably thought that you came here to play or something". Miku was lying and he knew it, which meant that it had something to do with him. He sighed

"I'll apologize to him later"

"You don't have to you know, _it's not your fault she likes you_" She said but left the last part unsaid.

"So, um, how did the 'family reunion' go?" _Meeting_ he correct in his mind

He shook his head, "My dad…he uh- wanted to introduce me as the future CEO to the family members and his friends. Although many of the employees were there." He mumbled. Miku's mouth changed into an 'O' Shape.

"That doesn't seem promising"

"Tell me about it"

"So what did you do"

He blurted out everything starting from how he had confronted his father, then his wild escape to the park, and the mystery girl with the angelic voice and his mother's band's song. They kept silent for a while until Miku spoke.

"What are you going to do now?"

He shrugged sketchily "I donno"

"Well you can sleep here" Miku bit her lip again "If you want to I mean"

He beamed "Thanks Miku"

She was always great help to him; it made him wonder what her true reasons were. She was only his best friend's sister and vice versa, even though he liked to think of her more of a friend, they didn't hang out very much which made Len feel a tad guilty.

She mumbled a good night and gave him a curt nod before entering her room, leaving him lying on the couch.

* * *

**(Next Day/another place)  
**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-

A pale hand smashed the snooze button on the alarm clock; the covers shuffled uncovering a small girl underneath it. She moaned once, then twice as she shuffled with the covers battling on whether to wake up or not. Finally she rose from her bed, muttering curses as she held her stomach with one hand and clutched her head with another. She made her way to the bathroom downstairs with little noise; she didn't want to wake up her annoying cousins.

Rin passed Sharon's bedroom and heard a loud snore, which caused her to flinch, how did her aunt and uncle put up with her snoring? -They slept in the room across the hallway; right in front of Sharon's, she left that thought hanging as she entered the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she was out, hair dripping, a towel clutched her body and she was sneaking back to her room upstairs. She cursed when she saw her aunt's room open and sprinted to the stairs ascending hurriedly. She got to her room and closed the door after her.

The reason she was so sneaky today was because she wanted to start her day peacefully; she didn't want an exaggerated greeting from her aunt or another one of her cheerful 'heads-ups' or random tackles. She didn't want a pointless quarrel with Sharon or daggers of glares in her back from her uncle and she definitely didn't want to hear his kids gibberish talk about anything.

All she wanted was a peaceful morning starting with a shower then a very simple breakfast (an orange or orange juice would be enough) and her alone with head phones on, (music boasting loudly from it) walking to school. Her new school, mind you.

So she dressed up in her school uniform and went downstairs to get her breakfast.

Fortunately nobody was in the kitchen; even though she knew that either her aunt or uncle were awake the kitchen was clear of any signs of living creatures, except for her and the flowers in the vase of course.

Rin opened the fridge and grabbed a box of orange juice. She then got her bag and rushed out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** **Yello~ earthlings B), So I decided to re-write this chapter cause well, I hated it and it sucked and I had a major writer block ( QA****Q ). The Len part is HORRIBLE, I re-wrote it about two to three times! Grrrrr, I'm thinking about deleting his part…. honest reviews and constructive criticism won't hurt, in fact they are more than welcomed. **

**If you like/hate/adore/think-your-pet-cat-can-write-better/"dig"/think something is wrong please review (**** A**** *) !**


End file.
